Once Upon a December
by Hailey-Stone
Summary: Aslan brought her. Oerius raised her. The Pevensies need her. PeterxOC Previously Another Time, Another Place


Hola, dearest readers. Yes, yet another story has emerged from my mind. This one is quite is _quite_ interesting. I've been working on it since the movie came out. Yes, I know full and well that I haven't even updated the first story I wrote, but I wrote this today during school and I really want to post it so I can get it off my mind. I'll be quicker. Sigh Anywho, let us continue on to this wonderful work from the mind of Hailey-Stone.

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own the Chronicles of Narnia. C.S. Lewis Corporation has that honor.

* * *

_Chapter one: Prologue_

**New York City, New York, December 18, 1924**

Everyone knows how busy the streets are this close to Christmas. Even more known is the chaos that ensues in every store in the Big Apple. Despite the thick snow falling that undoubtedly promised a coming storm, the streets were thick with pedestrians and the occasional car. People bustled from store to store, trying to find that perfect gift, even though they could have looked at least a month before.

As usual, everyone on the streets was focused mainly on their wants and needs. Had they just taken a moment to look into a certain alley, they might have seen a small basket. A second to listen hard would have revealed the soft crying of a baby. And had they noticed these two things, they may have gone to look for the source. A closer look into the basket would have revealed a small child, only a few months old. But, alas, no one took that time, so no one knew the poor child was there.

The abandoned infant had been recently left on the streets to fend herself. How a five month old can fend for itself, I don't know. I'll tell you if I ever find out. Anyways, the babe's own _mother_ had left her. All because she couldn't afford to take care of herself and the babe and also be able to buy her drugs. She knew something needed to go. She obviously thought it was the baby. Without the child, she had that much more money to spend on drugs. A sad tale, but even worse, it happens so often.

The baby was so cold, so hungry… Unless someone took the time to look, the poor child would die of starvation and hypothermia. There seemed to be no hope for the little lass. But then… What's that? The sound of approaching footsteps was drawing near the basket. Was there hope for the small child after all? But wait… The face that emerged over the edge was not the face of some curious pedestrian. In fact, it wasn't even human. It was the golden face of a _lion_. Don't worry; no lions had escaped from the zoo. This was the face of _the_ lion. The face of the Son of the Emperor over the Sea. The face of _Aslan_.

"Come, dear-heart," said a deep, rumbling voice that shook the infant down to the core. Even her extremely young age did not stop her from knowing that the owner of this voice was good. Wild and untamable, but good nonetheless.

"It's time to go."

Time stood still. Literally. Pigeons paused in mid-flight, a man was stuck with both feet over the ground as dodged away from a large splash of slush frozen in mid-air. The world was still. But then there was motion. But not indivually; The world as a whole began to spin, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. Everything soon became one massive mess of colors. The child looked in awe, but not because of what was happening. She only thought the colors were pretty. Suddenly, more and more green started to appear in the massive swirl. The coloful choas started to slow down as the temperature grew warmer.

"Now, little one, you must sleep."

The babe felt so warm now. Her eye lids drooped; she was barely able to keep them up. The great lion's face bent down to give the child a lion's kiss. He thenopened his mouth and picked up the cloths that the baby was wrapped up in. He walked over to a large, hollowed tree and placed the bundle in a small hole.

"Dearest child, dearest Katrina, sleep for a hundred years to come."

Katrina's eyes were to heavy to keep open. Her eyes closed into a century long nap time.

* * *

Sooo... How do you like? paces nervously until a slight dent in the ground is made Oops. Please review! You see that grey-blue (why do people say it's purple? It isn't! o.O) button almost directly below us? Yeah, you gotta press that. I would really like at least five reveiws to know that I am actually doing something worth my time. Then I'll continue. **FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE MY RING OF POWER. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **I will, however, take constructive criticism. Those are big words. I like big words. 


End file.
